Ear Biscuits
Ear Biscuits is a podcast created and hosted by Rhett and Link. It was originally audio only but from the start of Season 3, video was released on the This Is Mythical channel. The purpose of the podcast is to “''have an interesting conversation with someone interesting from the interesting internet''.” The podcast was launched in September of 2013. It stands in the top twenty podcasts in the comedy section on iTunes in the United States, has over 600,000 followers on SoundCloud, and has a reputation among those in the online industry as being “intense”, “personal”, “therapeutic” and ultimately, a lot of fun. Origin In Ear Biscuits 32, Link says that originally his plan for Ear Biscuits was to record marriage counseling sessions between him and Rhett. This idea, obviously, didn’t pan out although it was most likely a joke. Instead, the duo decided to use a podcast in an attempt to capture the phenomena that is the rise of online entertainment at its peak of growth. They have stated that they enjoy talking to people and having long probing conversations. They have a tendency to ambush people at parties and events, so it sparked the idea of doing it with up and coming personalities in the internet sphere. Format For season 1 and 2, they decided to “go old school” and make it an audio-only podcast for so that their fans could listen without the need to sit down and watch a video, to support the podcast mediums, to be productive while they tune in, and also so that those being interviewed wouldn’t feel pressured into slipping into their on-camera personalities. For season 3, they announced in Ear Biscuits 87 that they are filming video versions of the podcast as well; they will release the audio-only version of the podcast on Monday mornings and the full video versions on YouTube 6 days later (Sunday of the following week), with short, easily shareable highlight clips possibly released over the course of the week. They eventually only released the full episode and stopped uploading the clips. Overview Ear Biscuits is uploaded every Monday morning on iTunes. The video version of the podcast is uploaded on the Good Mythical Morning channel six days later every Sunday. It used to be uploaded to the This Is Mythical channel. It typically begins with an introduction, done post-interview so that Rhett and Link can discuss the conversation, outline briefly what was mentioned, and highlight some areas. They also plug in their sponsor at this time, if there is one available. In the earlier Ear Biscuits,(1-24) Rhett and Link would talk for five to ten minutes about things going on in their own lives that they were reminded of by the interview, but unfortunately, due to criticism on the length of these, the duo stopped. The subject of the podcast varies on who is the guest, but typically, Rhett and Link dive into the birth, young years and road to internet fame in these talks. They often seem to make the guest comfortable enough to have said guest say more than they had planned, and the questions that are asked by Rhett and Link often lead to deeper, introspective directions in the conversation. Rhett and Link are also infamous for doing an insane, and sometimes frightening amount of research on each guest so that they can ask hard, thought-provoking questions. Each podcast is about 60 to 90 minutes long, ends with the guest signing the famous, “Round Table of Dim Lighting” and an outro of Rhett and Link elaborating on their favorite, or most intriguing points in the conversation, also done post-interview. Reception Ear Biscuits is a very successful podcast, debuting at number 12 on the iTunes charts, and remaining in the 100 top podcasts in the US since it's inception. http://www.itunescharts.net/us/artists/podcast/rhett-and-link/podcasts/ear-biscuits/ Ear Biscuits is also an international success, charting in multiple countries: United Kingdom, Germany, France, Italy, Canada, Spain, Australia, and Brazil. Since the podcast is “''a weekly candid conversation with other creators who are making their mark in new media'',” Rhett and Link don’t avoid talking about controversial issues as they do in their other content, whether it be abuse, sexuality, sexism, racism or drugs, the duo dig deeper into whatever the topic is. This sometimes causes concern, as most of Rhett and Link’s content is very family-friendly. A note is posted in the summary of every podcast warning those with sensitivities about certain issues, although they do censor harder curse words. Seasons Season 1 *NOTE: This conversation contains adult themes and language 1. Grace Helbig Sep. 27, 2013 - 59:01 - listen Grace Helbig, creator of the web series Daily Grace and the 2013 Streamy Awards' Personality of the Year drops by the table of dim lighting to talk with the guys about her mom…and more. Grace shares what it was like growing up, how she got her start with comedy, and what it takes to make her consistently hilarious daily show. If you don't know what a "poof" is, that's about to change. 2. Philip DeFranco* Oct. 4, 2013 - 1:21:55 - listen YouTube personality Philip DeFranco has asserted himself as one of the top creators on the platform, garnering a billion-plus views via The Philip Defranco Show since way back in '06. Philip gets personal with Rhett & Link, sharing some stranger-than-fiction stories from his childhood and dating life, as well as his thoughts on marriage and his recent engagement. 3. Shane Dawson* Oct. 11, 2013 - 1:01:13 - listen YouTube personality Shane Dawson, known best for his blunt sense of humor and brutal comedic honesty, joins Rhett & Link to talk about both literal and figurative ghosts from his past. From childhood struggles in obesity, getting fired over a YouTube video, and becoming one of the most iconic teen stars in current-day pop culture, Shane shares his story- gory details and all. 4. Freddie Wong* Oct. 18, 2013 - 1:11:42 - listen Freddie Wong, whose YouTube channel currently boasts over 6.5 million subscribers, talks to Rhett & Link about growing up as a first-generation Chinese-American, his initial taste of fame as the World Champion Guitar Hero Player, and how he became arguably the most successful VFX mastermind on the Internet. ' 5. Hannah Hart*' Oct. 25, 2013 - 1:30:35 - listen Hannah Hart, well-known for her weekly YouTube series, My Drunk Kitchen, joins Rhett & Link to discuss her unusual childhood with a Jehovah's Witness preacher as a father, how she came to terms with her sexuality, and why her fame has allowed her to give back to people in need. 6. GloZell Green Nov. 1, 2013 - 52:30 - listen Self-proclaimed "Queen of YouTube," GloZell Green, joins Rhett & Link this week to discuss growing up in an all-white private school in the South, accidental viral video success and being permanently banned from attending The Tonight Show with Jay Leno. 7. Julian Smith ' ''Nov. 8, 2013 - 1:07:43 - listen Where has Julian Smith been? Rhett & Link sit down with arguably one of the most talented directors on YouTube to discuss why he hasn't released any comedic videos this past year, meeting his wife and becoming a father, and the project he has in store for his fans in the very near future. '''8. Tyler Oakley* Nov. 15, 2013 - 1:08:32 - listen Tyler Oakley, one of the Internet's most acclaimed vloggers, sits down with Rhett & Link to discuss his adolescent struggles with anorexia, coming out to family and friends at a young age, and his recent surge in popularity that has shot him to the top of the YouTube charts. 9. Harley Morenstein* Nov. 22, 2013 - 1:14:18 - listen Harley Morenstein, creator and star of YouTube's "Epic Meal Time," joins Rhett & Link this week to discuss his childhood dedication to summer camp, being a bullied substitute teacher in Montreal, and the calculated success behind one of the internet's most beloved web series. 10. Shay Carl (Part 1) Nov. 29, 2013 - 1:11:24 - listen Shay Carl, best known for his daily family vlogs on the wildly popular YouTube channel, Shaytards, joins Rhett & Link this week to share the candid details of his entire backstory; including growing up Mormon, getting kicked out of his house, and his near-death experience while on his Mormon mission in the West Indies. This is part one of a two-part series with Shay Carl on Ear Biscuits. 11. Shay Carl (Part 2) Dec. 6, 2013 - 1:12:04 - listen After nearly 5 years of daily videos, is Shay Carl done with YouTube? In part 2 of our conversation, the Co-Founder of one of the leading multi-channel-network companies, Maker Studios, and father of the "first family of YouTube" shares how he got into YouTube…and why he’s thinking of getting out. 12. Brittani Louise Taylor Dec. 13, 2013 - 1:11:41 - listen Brittani Louise Taylor, known for her popular song parodies, vlogs, and challenge videos, joins Rhett & Link this week to discuss her experiences with childhood bullying, her struggle for achievement as an actress in Hollywood, and how Shane Dawson played a large role in propelling her into the YouTube spotlight. 13. Nice Peter* Dec 20, 2013 - 1:26:22 - listen Peter Shukoff, known internet-wide as NicePeter and the co-creator of one of YouTube’s most popular series, Epic Rap Battles of History, sits down with Rhett & Link to discuss his childhood in an Irish dancing troupe, dropping out of school while on an Acid trip, the overwhelming success of ERB, and the nervous breakdown that success led to. 14. Chester See Jan. 3, 2014 - 1:14:28 - listen Chester See, who has won the hearts of more than a million teen girls throughout the world with his smooth, soulful voice, extraordinary musical talent, and emotionally drenched original songs featured on his popular YouTube channel, joins Rhett & Link this week to discuss his journey from an energetic Disney Channel host to a shirtless bartender in a Korean club to one of the internet's most famed musicians. The guys also hit on his recent high profile heartbreak, and how a new crush and a thirst for innovation in the new media industry has brought him both personal and professional success. 15. Michael Stevens Jan. 10, 2014 - 1:06:50 - listen This week Rhett & Link get to know Michael Stevens, creator and host of popular YouTube channel, VSauce, on a personal level that is publicly unprecedented, as they chat about his aspirations of being a "Polymath" as a child, how a video called "Hillary Clinton Farts" played a major role in his eventual success, and the effect being a YouTube employee has on his channel popularity. 16. The Fine Brothers Jan. 17, 2014 - 1:09:04 - listen Benny and Rafi Fine, known best for their successful "Kids React" series and multiple spinoffs, sit down with Rhett & Link to discuss growing up as Orthodox Jews in Brooklyn, a near-death experience at Disney World, their crucial role in the formation of Maker studios and why they parted ways, and what they want to do when they settle down. 17. Dodger Leigh Jan. 24, 2014 - 59:50 - listen Brooke “Dodger” Leigh Lawson, arguably the most well known girl gamer on YouTube, joins Rhett & Link this week to talk about being the face of Maker's new gaming channel, Polaris, her experience in a predominately male-driven industry, and a recent private development in her life that she's chosen to share with her fans. 18. Vitaly* Jan. 31, 2014 - 1:15:16 - listen Vitaly, YouTube's top-ranked prankster with over 5 million subscribers and 460 million views, sits down with Rhett & Link this week to discuss a prank-gone-wrong that landed him in jail, his recently-leaked involvement in the porn industry, and why the controversy surrounding the validity of his pranks is simply "for the haters." 19. Superwoman Feb. 7, 2014 - 1:09:53 - listen Lilly Singh, known to her fans as “Superwoman,” joins Rhett & Link this week to discuss the advantages and hardships of being an extreme minority on YouTube, how one of her videos led to her transformation from religious Sikhism to spiritual acceptance, and how her career online has led to amazing professional and personal opportunities. 20. Alphacat Feb. 14, 2014 - 1:10:04 - listen Iman Crosson, known to his fans and followers as Alphacat, sits down with Rhett & Link to discuss his recently found fame on Vine (2.4 million followers), how his Barack Obama impersonation led to an invite to Aretha Franklin's birthday party, and why a previous relationship on YouTube has prompted him to keep his personal relationships private in the future. 21. Toby Turner Feb. 21, 2014 - 1:18:46 - listen Toby Turner, currently the only YouTuber that claims two spots on YouTube’s Top 50 Most Subscribed Channels list, joins Rhett & Link this week to talk about the creative process behind his satiric music videos, how he helped define the online comedic-gaming genre and a number of personal issues ranging from past and future relationships to his heroic efforts to save his mother's life. 22. Rhett & Link (Childhood) Feb. 28, 2014 - 1:14:29 - listen In this very special edition of "Ear Biscuits," Rhett & Link, best friends since the 1st grade, see if they can learn anything new about one another's childhood growing up in small-town North Carolina. The episode features never-before asked questions, including some from fans. From blood oaths in cow pastures to gangster rap obsessions, to matching butt tattoos, Rhett & Link take you back to their roots. 23. Mamrie Hart Mar. 7, 2014 - 1:07:37 - listen Mamrie Hart, one third of YouTube’s “Holy Trinity” and writer/co-star of the new film Camp Takota, sits down with Rhett & Link this week to discuss growing up on the set of a well-known TV show, why something called 'Topless Tuesday' was the highlight of her college career, and her future plans to follow in Adam Sandler's footsteps...kind of. 24. Michael Gallagher Mar. 14, 2014 - 1:17:35 - listen Michael Gallagher, of popular channel "Totally Sketch," joins Rhett & Link this week to talk about his role behind the camera as one of the most sought-after directors on YouTube, being the first YouTuber to score a theatrical release for a feature-length film, and how his film, Smiley, led to an onslaught of death threats toward him, his cast, and his family. 25. Colleen Ballinger Mar. 21, 2014 - 1:16:40 - listen This week is an "Ear Biscuits" first as Rhett & Link host two guests in one episode: Colleen Ballinger and her politically incorrect, tone-deaf, fame-obsessed character, Miranda Sings. In the first portion of the podcast, Miranda takes us through the thought process behind her popular tweets such as "my mouth tastes like brown" and "I smell that crees" after which Colleen discusses the creation of Miranda, her cult following in the professional musical theater community, and what her future holds online, on TV, and on stage. 26. Rhett & Link (Girls) Mar. 28, 2014 - 1:05:26 - listen In the second installment of the Rhett & Link- Only "Ear Biscuits" series, the guys discuss their adolescent experiences with the opposite sex. Rhett & Link take the listeners through the lurid details of their past romantic escapades from a failed joint-voyeuristic experience, to first kisses, awkward double dates, drama-filled school dances, and more. 27. Pomplamoose Apr. 4, 2014 - 1:14:40 - listen California-based musical-duo Pomplamoose sits down with Rhett & Link this week to discuss their virtual disappearance after initial viral success, the struggle of cultivating both a healthy personal relationship and business venture simultaneously, how to maintain a balance between playing into the YouTube algorithm and artistic integrity, and why 2014 is "The Year of Pomplamoose." 28. Jenna Marbles* Apr. 11, 2014 - 1:13:22 - listen Jenna Marbles, currently the number 1 female personality on YouTube with just over 13 million subscribers and 1.5 billion views, joins Rhett & Link this week to talk about how a misinterpretation of one of her videos got her into hot water with the feminist community, the controversy surrounding her interview on "Good Morning America," and the unparalleled and rarely discussed loneliness associated with being a major celebrity in the digital age. Jenna also shares never-before-heard information about her very public breakup, and confirms, for the first time, her relationship with a new guy. 29. Troye Sivan Apr. 18, 2014 - 1:05:48 - listen Popular young South African-born Australian vlogger, Troye Sivan, sits down with Rhett & Link this week to share his empowering coming-out story and how he decided to share this personal detail of his life with his fans, why the internet is obsessed with his relationship with Tyler Oakley, and how a secret project in the works might have some people on the edge of their seats. 30. Rhett & Link (Our Creative Writing Process) Apr. 25, 2014 - 1:02:45 - listen In this special edition episode, Rhett & Link focus on exploring their creative process when it comes to songwriting. The episode features never-before-heard demos of songs like "Rub Some Bacon on It," "My Hair Song," and "It's My Belly Button," original recordings of songs that never made it into video form like "Fartin' Girl," and fully produced tracks that have never seen the light of day like "Public Place" (about using public restrooms) and "Don't Block My YouTube" (about...not blocking YouTube). 31. Swoozie May 2, 2014 - 1:06:27 - listen Vlogger/Animator, Swoozie, arguably one of the best storytellers on YouTube, joins Rhett & Link this week to discuss a dark suicidal moment in his life that made him rethink his path forward, an exclusive story about a hot mystery girl car chase, and the philosophy behind licking girls' knee pits. 32. Smosh* May 9, 2014 - 1:10:39 - listen Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox, the comedy duo better known as “Smosh,” sit down with Rhett & Link to discuss how they went from essentially two guys lip-syncing cartoon theme songs in front of a webcam to having the second most subscribed personality-fronted channel on YouTube with over 17.5 million subscribers and 3 billion views in just under a decade. The guys talk about everything from nervous bathroom habits before live performances to the ever-growing pressure that they experience on a daily basis to entertain their fans, maintain their artistic integrity, and remain on top. 33. Flula May 16, 2014 - 1:06:34 - listen Eccentric YouTuber and German DJ, Flula Borg, joins Rhett & Link this week to discuss his background, his recent epic collaboration with Sir Mix-a-Lot, how he covertly assumed the role of UNC's mascot, and whether or not he truly understands why people find him funny. 34. Lindsey Stirling May 23, 2014 - 1:19:14 - listen Dancing Electronic Violinist sensation, Lindsey Stirling, sits down with Rhett & Link this week to talk about the recent release of her latest album "Shatter Me," why she has no regrets about being a part of the "I am a Mormon" campaign, her devastating battle with anorexia, and how a romantic relationship with a YouTube personality led to her blossoming online career. 35. Rhett & Link (Summer Jobs) May 30, 2014 - 1:03:43 - listen In this special Rhett & Link-only episode, the guys share some never-before-heard stories about a multitude of summer job experiences. From receiving the nickname "Mr. Brain Farts," gauging visitors' vomit potential on amusement park rides, building a house with no prior experience, and driving around aimlessly in circles in a government-owned truck, Rhett & Link commiserate with their listeners who have suffered through, or are about to embark upon, summer employment. 36. Joe Bereta Jun. 6, 2014 - 1:18:38 - listen Joe Bereta, half of the famed comedy duo "Barats and Bereta" and head writer and host for Philip DeFranco's "Sourcefed," joins Rhett & Link this week to discuss how being an online pioneer led to an NBC pilot deal, why his unique nickname came from a starring role in a KFC commercial, and whether or not his two distinct on-camera personas have led him to an identity crisis off-camera. 37. iJustine Jun. 13, 2014 - 1:14:03 - listen Justine Ezarik, one of the first major female internet personalities who developed a following online as "iJustine," sits down with Rhett & Link this week to talk about what it was like to live a real-life "The Truman Show" experience having every minute of her life live-streamed online for six months, how she deals with her past and present romantic relationships in the public eye, and what really differentiates Justine from "iJustine" after making YouTube content for over 8 years. 38. Felicia Day Jun. 20, 2014 - 1:19:25 - listen Felicia Day, well-known for her roles on hit TV shows like “Buffy the Vampire Slayer” and “Supernatural,” her critically acclaimed web series “The Guild,” and her YouTube channel “Geek & Sundry,” joins Rhett & Link this week to discuss her latest project, "Spooked," what it was like growing up as a home-schooled misfit in the deep south, misogyny in geek culture, and the first time she ever kissed a girl- on screen. 39. Dane Boedigheimer (DaneBoe) Jun. 27, 2014 - 1:12:56 - listen Dane Boedigheimer, the creator of one of, if not the, biggest YouTube to TV crossover series of all time, “The Annoying Orange,” sits down with Rhett & Link this week to talk about his experience growing up in middle-of-nowhere North Dakota, navigating around inappropriate photos while working at a one-hour photo shop, witnessing meth heads rolling around in his front lawn, and of course how he made "The Annoying Orange" into what it is today. 40. John Green Jul. 4, 2014 - 1:11:03 - listen John Green, New York Times Bestselling author and half of the vlogging duo the Vlogbrothers, joins Rhett & Link this week to discuss the recent success of his novel The Fault in Our Stars, the effect fame has had on his personal and professional life, how his upbringing, formal education, and early career aspirations shaped his current view of religion and spirituality, and the significance of forming an online community to support endeavors like the charitable Project For Awesome Foundation and YouTube convention, VidCon. 41. Kingsley* Jul. 18, 2014 - 1:02:34 - listen Popular rant-vlogger, Kingsley, sits down with Rhett & Link this week to talk about his experience as one of the only openly gay black men at the top of the YouTube charts, how he got his first big break thanks to the popular TV show "Tosh.0," why he chooses to use profanity in his videos but not in front of his parents, and if he really is "quitting YouTube" at the close of 2014. 42. Rhett & Link (Obsessions) Jul. 25, 2014 - 1:12:57 - listen In this special Rhett & Link-only episode, the guys unpack Rhett's "layers," or as Link calls them- obsessions. Ultralights, crows, fossils, Crown Victorias and much more. Rhett & Link explore Rhett's propensity to find “his next big thing” and the impact it has on their friendship. 43. Devin Super Tramp Aug. 1, 2014 - 1:12:25 - listen Arguably the best outdoor action/adventure filmmaker on YouTube, Devin Graham, joins Rhett & Link this week to uncover one of the most surprising backstories in the history of Ear Biscuits involving a friendship with Kim Dotcom, the infamous founder of file hosting service Megaupload. They also discuss the event that caused Devin to decide to stay behind the camera, his various international trips including experiencing a bus hijacking in Jamaica, and his former relationship with dancing electronic violinist sensation, Lindsey Stirling. 44. Natalie Tran Aug. 8, 2014 - 1:02:07 - listen One of Australia's most well-known YouTubers, Natalie Tran of Community Channel, sits down with Rhett & Link this week to talk about how her quirky sense of humor and stream of consciousness video format has informed a number of today's emerging YouTube personalities, what it is like being somewhat isolated from the rest of the YouTube community and how that's shaped her outlook on the platform and her career in general, and why her confident on-screen persona differs in a somewhat surprising way from her real-life personality. 45. TomSka Aug. 15, 2014 - 1:10:20 - listen In one of the most poignant episodes of the series to date, Thomas Ridgewell, known as TomSka, joins Rhett & Link to discuss how he finds comedy in the subversion of expectations, why his religious upbringing led to his current agnostic beliefs, why he decided to make and release a legitimate sex education video on his otherwise comedic channel, and how losing his best friend and business partner, Ed Gould, to Leukemia changed his life forever. 46. Watsky* Aug. 22, 2014 - 1:20:13 - listen Award-winning slam-poet turned rapper, George Watsky, sits down with Rhett & Link this week to talk about what was behind his controversial 35 ft. stage dive in late 2013, his recent struggle with epilepsy, how he maintains authenticity in his lyrics and online persona, and why he's making waves in the hip hop industry with the release of his new album "All You Can Do." 47. Elle and Blair Fowler Aug. 29, 2014 - 1:03:46 - listen Beauty/Fashion vloggers and real-life sisters, Elle and Blair Fowler, who together pioneered the Style vertical on YouTube, join Rhett & Link this week to discuss how they deal with online hate, their struggle to keep their private relationships out of the public eye, the psychology behind their relationship personally and professionally after all of their success, and why they disagree with critics who claim their content is superficial. 48. Hank Green Sep. 5, 2014 - 1:13:28 - listen Hank Green, all-round Renaissance man and half of famed vlogging duo the Vlogbrothers, sits down with Rhett & Link this week to talk about the awkward circumstances surrounding meeting the love of his life, his personal take on sexuality, religion, and "nerdom," and the surprising way that he and his brother, John Green, have dealt with John's mainstream success with "The Fault In Our Stars." 49. Rhett & Link (2014 time capsule) Sep. 12, 2014 - 1:03:11 - listen In this special Rhett & Link-only episode, the guys create a one-of-a-kind audio-only time capsule for 2014. The content, which is extremely "thorough," "accurate," and "objective," is specifically designed to listen to this week and every 10 years thereafter until the end of time. 50. Mitchell Davis Sep. 19, 2014 -1:11:26 - listen Veteran YouTube vlogger and video artist, Mitchell Davis of LiveLavaLive, joins Rhett & Link this week to discuss weathering the perceived rejection of his mom at a young age, his bout with a paralyzing case of OCD, Facebooking the father that he never knew, and the challenges of balancing his YouTube career goals with his more artistic desires. 51. Matthew Santoro Sep. 26, 2014 - 1:15:54 - listen One of YouTube's rising stars and purveyor of Top 10 List videos, Matthew Santoro, sits down with Rhett & Link this week to talk about the staggering recent growth of his channel after gaining over 1.5 million subscribers in the summer of 2014 alone, how his life has changed virtually overnight from holding a job as an accountant to becoming a popular content creator, and his secrets to successfully navigating the highly competitive world of online entertainment. 52. Grace Helbig (Part 2) Oct. 3, 2014 - 1:12:24 - listen Our very first "Ear Biscuits" guest and leading female YouTube personality, Grace Helbig, is back at the round table of dim lighting one year later to talk with Rhett & Link about the long list of events, accomplishments, awards, and milestones that the past year has brought her including cutting ties with My Damn Channel and starting her own independent YouTube channel, starring in the feature film "Camp Takota," launching a #1 podcast "Not too Deep," and preparing for the release of her book, "Grace's Guide: The Art of Pretending to Be a Grown-up" later this month. 53. PewDiePie Oct. 10, 2014 - 1:16:25 - listen The voice behind YouTube's most subscribed channel, Felix Kjellberg, better known as PewDiePie, sits down with Rhett & Link this week to talk about his previous jobs flipping burgers and directing boats to dock, meeting his girlfriend online and their awkward first IRL meeting, the path that led to becoming number one, and dealing with the pressure of staying there. Season 2 *NOTE: This conversation contains adult themes and language 54. Rainn Wilson* Jan. 30, 2015 - 1:09:11 - listen SoulPancake Co-Founder and star of 'The Office,' Rainn Wilson, joins Rhett & Link this week to discuss how he prepared for his dramatic role on his new FOX show, 'Backstrom,' his adolescent struggle with and current devotion to his Baha'i faith, and his personal collection of animals including a zonkey (donkey-zebra hybrid)named Derek. 55. Lee Newton Feb. 6, 2015 - 1:05:36 - listen Co-host of popular news-based YouTube channel, Sourcefed, Lee Newton, joins Rhett & Link this week to discuss how a joke led to landing a spot in the Maxim Top 100, her lifetime struggle with potentially fatal heart-related health issues, and what happened when she completely and totally embarrassed herself in the middle of a Target. 56. DeStorm Power* Feb. 13, 2015 - 1:06:15 - listen Musician, Comedian, Entertainer, YouTube personality, Viner, and all-around Renaissance man, DeStorm Power, sits down with Rhett & Link this week to talk about the hardships associated with growing up in poverty in the Baltimore projects, living in the New York City subway system to follow his dreams in the music industry, how a gig as a personal trainer led to a successful career on YouTube, and why his Vine status allows him unprecedented access to a world that the majority of us never get to experience. 57. Josh Sundquist Feb. 20, 2015 - 1:14:45 - listen Paralympian, Bestselling author, and YouTube personality, Josh Sundquist, joins Rhett & Link this week to discuss how his battle with cancer at age nine and subsequent loss of his leg has impacted the way he lives his life, the importance he places on traveling around the world as a motivational speaker, the deeper meaning behind his new book "We Should Hang Out Sometime," and why his unique Halloween costumes have "won the Internet." 58. Rhett & Link (Sports) Feb. 27, 2015 - 1:14:54 - listen In this special Rhett & Link-only episode, the guys take a trip down memory lane to share their experiences with recreational sports from childhood to parenthood. Rhett discusses how being successful in sports helped shape him into the person he is today, while Link examines his sports experiences as a case study in anxiety. From basketball to soccer, to baseball, and golf--the listener will hear about the first punch Rhett ever threw, how he had a tantrum in a basketball game that led to a broken toe, and why Link received the most massive wedgie of all time. 59. Steve Kardynal* March 6, 2015 - 1:06:05 - listen Comedian, YouTuber, and Chatroulette sensation, Steve Kardynal, joins Rhett & Link this week to discuss his unorthodox approach to creating YouTube content, receiving a bottle of champagne from Miley Cyrus, and how trying on his sister's bikini in a basement would eventually lead to some of the most popular videos the internet has ever seen. 60. Alexis Ohanian March 13, 2015 - 1:15:54 - listen Entrepreneur, author, and co-founder of Reddit, Alexis Ohanian, joins Rhett & Link this week to talk about how a Waffle House in Virginia played an important role in the creation of one of the most popular websites in the world, the gravity associated with protecting the internet as a level playing field, and what Reddit reveals about the current state of social interaction. 61. Markiplier March 20, 2015 - 1:10:52 - listen Gamer, vlogger, and creator of one of the fastest-growing YouTube channels, Markiplier, joins Rhett & Link this week to discuss the art of creating viral “Let’s Play” videos- walking the line between performance and reality, his emotional final moments with his father, and the extreme impact caused by his decision to share so much of his personal life with his fans. 62. Bart Baker* March 27, 2015 - 1:24:18 - listen YouTube’s reigning king of music video parodies, Bart Baker, joins Rhett & Link this week to discuss how he got his start working for Jerry Springer and making videos in the porn industry, what he really thinks of the musicians he parodies, and why he laughs when reading the large amount of hateful comments directed toward him on his channel. Is there more to Bart Baker than the harshly parodic persona he’s built a career on? You be the judge. 63. Rhett & Link (Weirdest Science Experiments) April 3, 2015 - 1:03:05 - listen In this special Rhett & Link-only episode, the guys have an “extended Good Mythical Morning style” discussion about some of the weirdest scientific experiments ever conducted. From the Milgram experiment on obedience to electrifying a human corpse-like Frankenstein, the listener will not only get to hear interesting details about these bizarre, and even controversial, experiments, but they’ll also ask the question: how far are we willing to experiment in the name of progress? 64. Kassem G* ' ''April 10, 2015 - 1:21:40 - listen Comedian, YouTube content creator, and Co-Founder of Maker Studios, Kassem G, joins Rhett & Link this week to discuss how moving from Saudi Arabia to the U.S. shaped him as a young child, why a paranoid fear of getting murdered on the Venice Boardwalk halted the production of one of his most popular series, and the effect that the $500 million sale of Maker to Disney had on his outlook on content creation. '65. Anna Akana* ' April 17, 2015 - 1:07:43 - listen Vlogger, Comedian, Actress, and Director, Anna Akana, joins Rhett & Link this week to discuss the very emotional story of her sister’s suicide in 2007 and the impact it has on how she lives her everyday life, what her experience was like dating Equals Three creator and one-time YouTube chart-topper, Ray William Johnson, and the effect his fame had on their relationship, and why she chose to break her vow to be single for a year. '66. Corridor Digital ' April 24, 2015 - 1:01:20 - listen The founding directors and visual effects masterminds behind Corridor Digital, Sam Gorski and Niko Pueringer, join Rhett & Link this week to discuss what inspired the viral video “Superman with a GoPro” and how they got away with using drones to film it, the innovative new series they directed “SnapperHero” that was exclusively on Snapchat, and the “wildcard,” a concept they created to help solve arguments that occur on set between creative duos. '67. Tay Zonday* ' May 1, 2015 - 1:24:27 - listen Creator of “Chocolate Rain,” one of the most popular songs the internet has ever heard, Tay Zonday, joins Rhett & Link this week to discuss his early life and how he suffered from severe anxiety, & agoraphobia, the conception of Chocolate Rain, how he handled the whirlwind of instant fame, and how he was able to harness being laughed at by turning it into a career that he loves and continues to this day. '68. Olga Kay ' May 7, 2015 - 1:19:12 - listen Russian-American YouTuber, vlogger, and entrepreneur, Olga Kay, joins Rhett & Link this week to discuss how social media applications like SnapChat and Periscope are helping her reconnect with her audience, her fascinating background of growing up in a poor village in Crimea and joining the circus as a teenager, an emotional story of not seeing her family for seven years after she moved to America to tour with the Ringling Brothers, and a new book she’s in the process of writing about a personal & controversial dating experiment. '''69. Rhett & Link (Most Bizarre Rites of Passage) May 15, 2015 - 1:07:17 - listen In this special Rhett & Link-only episode, the guys talk about some of the most intense and terrifying ceremonies, acts, and events that mark the transition from adolescence to adulthood around the world, and the extremely painful things people are willing to endure to gain the respect of their peers; including hunting lions with a spear, jumping from a platform 100 feet in the air, and wearing gloves filled with bullet ants. 70. Sorted Food May 22, 2015 - 1:15:07 - listen Barry Taylor and Ben Ebbrell, two of the four founding members of one of the most popular food channels on YouTube, Sorted Food, join Rhett & Link this week to discuss the adolescent friendship that led to the creation of their channel, how interacting with their audience plays a significant role in setting them apart from other food-related entertainment, and the philosophy behind their “Lost and Hungry” tour where they’ll be traveling all over the world and eating food at places recommended by their fans. 71. Epic Lloyd ' ''May 29, 2015 - 1:07:30 - listen Lloyd Ahlquist, known internet-wide as Epic Lloyd and the co-creator of one of YouTube’s most popular series, Epic Rap Battles of History, joins Rhett & Link this week to discuss his transformation from a gymnast and athlete to an improv comedian and rapper, how he met the love of his life on tour, and what ERB fans have to look forward to in the very near future. '72. Stampy Cat ' June 5, 2015 - 1:18:59 - listen Joseph Garrett, best known as the creator and voice of one of the most popular Minecraft avatars, Stampy Cat, joins Rhett & Link this week to discuss the meticulous creative process and hours of preparation that go into what some people perceive as “just playing video games,” why his investment in the education of his younger fans led to a partnership with Maker Studios and his new innovative show, Wonderquest, and how an online infatuation led to a real-life romance. '73. Rhett & Link (Ridiculous But True Wal-Mart Stories) ' June 12, 2015 - 1:00:03 - listen In this special Rhett & Link-only episode, the guys talk about some of the strangest things that have occurred inside of a Walmart, including a guy who dressed up as a cow and stole 26 gallons of milk and a man who decided to go shopping for socks in the nude. They also share some of their personal Walmart stories, including the time Rhett stole a pack of batteries after remembering he’d left his infant son in the car. '74. Steve Zaragoza* ' June 19, 2015 - 1:12:07 - listen Comedian, vlogger, and Sourcefed co-host, Steve Zaragoza, joins Rhett & Link this week to discuss what it was like growing up in a dangerous neighborhood with drive-by shootings and a halfway house next door, the path that took him from working retails jobs to becoming a full-time host on Sourcefed, and how separating from his wife has been the most difficult thing he’s ever had to endure. '75. Mystery Guitar Man ' June 26, 2015 - 1:14:50 - listen YouTuber, filmmaker, and musician Joe Penna, known Internet-wide as Mystery Guitar Man, joins Rhett & Link to discuss how he adapted to life in America after emigrating from Brazil, why he gifted his second YouTube channel to his wife and son, and the incredible story of how getting hired by Rhett & Link to direct their ‘T-Shirt War’ video saved him from homelessness in Los Angeles despite the near-catastrophic disaster that occurred after filming that video. '76. Wassabi Productions ' July 3, 2015 - 1:15:52 - listen Roi Fabito and Alex Burriss, creators of the popular YouTube channel, Wassabi Productions, join Rhett & Link this week to discuss their experience growing up as Filipinos in North Carolina, the inspiration behind their most popular characters Richard and Rolanda, and how Roi recently decided they should move into separate places, but never actually explained to Alex why he wanted to do this… until now. '''77. Rhett & Link (Head Injuries that Unlocked Geniuses) July 10, 2015 - 1:07:08 - listen In this special Rhett & Link-only episode, Rhett & Link discuss some of the rare cases of “Acquired Savant Syndrome,” a diagnosis given to someone who sustains a terrible injury to their brain that miraculously unlocks a hidden genius, like the orthopedic surgeon who was struck in the head by lightning and was then able to masterfully play the piano, or the 20 year old Australian who was in a car accident that put him in a coma for one week only to wake up speaking fluent Mandarin. This fascinating conversation leads Rhett & Link to ask the question, does everyone have these hidden abilities buried in their brain, and if so, will we ever be able to unlock them? 78. Ingrid Nilsen ' ''July 17, 2015 - 1:10:13 - listen YouTube fashion and beauty guru, Ingrid Nilsen, known Internet-wide as MissGlamorazzi, joins Rhett & Link this week to discuss her recent viral Coming Out video, how her vulnerable public announcement has affected her relationship with her friends, family, fans, and what it will ultimately mean for her brand. Later she addresses the rumors circulating the Internet about her romantic relationship with “My Drunk Kitchen” star, Hannah Hart. '''79. KingBach* July 24, 2015 - 1:12:13 - listen The world’s most popular Vine comedian, Andrew Bachelor, known to fans as KingBach, joins Rhett & Link this week to discuss how he went from taking selfies in his bedroom to having nearly 13 million followers, why his Vine stardom helped launch his career in film and television, and the full story behind his hilarious proposal to Beyonce at a Clippers game. 80. Rhett & Link Live July 31, 2015 - 1:02:08 - listen In the very first live audience recording of “Ear Biscuits,” Rhett & Link take questions from fans submitted both online and in-person. From hard-hitting questions about their childhood and current family lives to queries about their professional success to curiosities surrounding their personal favorites, Rhett & Link answer it all. Link discusses his former dream of becoming a famous weatherman, Rhett reminisces about the time he was attacked by a group of puppies, and they both express their overwhelming gratitude to the fans who got them where they are today. 81. Charlie McDonnell August 7, 2015 - 1:01:06 - listen YouTuber, Filmmaker, and one of the first Vloggers in the UK to reach 1 million subscribers, Charlie McDonnell, joins Rhett & Link this week to discuss why he was scared into deleting a lot of his videos at the start of his YouTube career, his perspective on religion and why he identifies as an atheist, and how he met his girlfriend while working on a short film and the interesting time they spent at a topless beach. 82. The Gregory Brothers* August 14, 2015 - 1:18:54 - listen The Gregory Brothers, the musical group known internet-wide for their viral series, “Auto-Tune the News,” join Rhett & Link this week to talk about the path that led them to compose the theme song for the hit Netflix series “Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt,” the behind-the-scenes stories of auditioning for American Idol, and what it’s like to work so closely on a regular basis with members of their own family. 83. Laci Green* August 21, 2015 - 1:10:41 - listen One of the most notable sex education and feminist activists on YouTube, Laci Green, joins Rhett & Link this week to talk about her experience growing up in a strict Mormon household, the motivation behind her successful MTV web series “Braless,” and why she wound up playing such a major role in exposing the horrible truth behind the Sam Pepper scandal at the close of 2014. 84. Charles Trippy* August 28, 2015 - 1:14:00 - listen Guinness World Record Holder for most consecutive daily vlogs on YouTube, and bass player for the American rock band We The Kings, Charles Trippy, joins Rhett & Link this week to talk about his motivation behind uploading daily vlogs to YouTube for going on seven consecutive years, how documenting his two brain tumors & subsequent surgeries became a therapeutic escape from a life-threatening situation, and his take on the widespread internet speculation surrounding his divorce from Alli Speed & the relationship with new girlfriend, Allie Wesenberg. 85. Louis Cole* September 4, 2015 - 1:19:45 - listen '' Fearless adventure seeker, YouTuber, and vlogger, Louis Cole, best known from his channel FunForLouis, joins Rhett & Link this week to discuss his passion for inspiring people to face their fears and break out of their comfort zones, why a court battle with the RSPCA lead him to abandon his original YouTube channel FoodForLouis and his videos of eating living things including a scorpion and tarantula, and how he prevented a full-on gang brawl from breaking out inside of the double-decker bus he drove around London. '''86. Rhett and Link (Season 2 Finale)*' September 11, 2015 - 1:43:11 - listen In this special Season 2 Finale of Ear Biscuits, Rhett & Link answer questions from previous guests of the show, including Grace Helbig, Colleen Ballinger (and Miranda Sings), Joseph Garrett (Stampy Cat), Shay Carl, Hannah Hart, Hank Green, and more. They discuss everything from their biggest failures, to their favorite things about each other, to what it takes to build a trusting personal and professional relationship. They also answer hard-hitting questions about becoming robots in the future, how much time they spend on their hair, and if they’ve ever seen each other’s penises. Season 3 87. Rhett and Link (Our Road Rage Incident) March 26, 2017 - 55:36 - listen watch In the Season 3 premiere of ' Ear Biscuits,' Rhett & Link discuss how to deal with road rage, what you can tell about someone from the car they drive, our ideal looks as old men and more! 88. Killer Bees Attack ft. Clyde Steese April 3, 2017 - 1:06:16 - listen watch The stigma of paddleboarding, bee sting stories, what would happen if bees went extinct and more on this week’s episode of Ear Biscuits. 89. How Do Millennials Date? ft. Lizzie and Saagar April 10, 2017 - 1:07:21 - listen watch The evolution of online dating, modern dating apps, putting your best digital self forward and more on this week's episode of Ear Biscuits. 90. The Voice of Battleship ft. Dave DeAndrea April 17, 2017 - 1:03:56 - listen watch The canals of Amsterdam, the voice behind Electronic Battleship & Axe Cop, and more on this week’s episode of Ear Biscuits. 91. Let's Get Personal ft. Rhett and Link April 24, 2017 - 1:09:21 - listen watch Rhett and Link talk about spreading their cheeks with proctologists and open their hearts about their growing children and the unforeseen life-changing circumstances that go along with it on this week's Ear Biscuits. 92. Hollywood Conspiracy Theories ft. Lizzie and Ellie May 1, 2017 - 1:05:15 - listen watch Link details his preparations for another visit to the proctologist, and Lizzie and Ellie join Rhett & Link to discuss two of the internet's favorite conspiracy theories about Lindsay Lohan & Keanu Reeves. 93. Have We Crossed The Line? ft. Rhett and Link May 8, 2017 - 1:08:24 - listen watch Link’s dream of riding horses, a deadly new animal named after Pink Floyd, whether or not it’s ethical to eat a talking pizza and more on this week’s episode of Ear Biscuits. 94. Creating Your Own Success ft. Olan Rogers May 15, 2017 - 1:20:04 - listen watch A BIG announcement from Rhett & Link, taking risks, & the dirty side of business on this week's episode of Ear Biscuits. 95. Inspiration vs. Plagiarism ft. Rhett and Link May 22, 2017 - 1:18:14 - listen watch Rhett and Link get passionate about the fine line between inspiration and plagiarism, how it happens, and what steps they've taken to avoid it. 96. The World's Longest Treasure Hunt ft. Kevin May 29, 2017 - 1:13:03 - listen watch An update on Lily's surgery, a special Mythical crew guest, a 200-year long treasure hunt, and more on this week's episode of Ear Biscuits. 97. How Do You Manage Stress? ft. Rhett & Link June 5, 2017 - 1:19:45 - listen watch A conversation on managing stress, Rhett's fire breathing experience, Buddy System Season 2, and more on this week's episode of Ear Biscuits. 98. Betting On Yourself ft Jason Markk June 12, 2017 - 1:18:19 - listen watch A conversation on creating a fulfilling business, shoe cleaning expert Jason Markk, Link's mustache, and more on this week's episode of Ear Biscuits. 99. 4 Insane Loopholes And The People Who Found Them ft. Kevin June 19, 2017 - 1:09:14 - listen watch A conversation on gaming the system of youtube, the man who bought the moon, special guest Kevin and more on this week's episode of Ear Biscuits. 100. 100th Episode Fan Q&A From VidCon June 26, 2017 - 1:01:27 - listen watch Live from VidCon, it's the 100th episode of Ear Biscuits with fan question, teasers from Buddy System Season 2 and more! 101. Crew Biscuits Ep. 1 ft. Stevie & Alex July 3, 2017 - 54:55 - listen watch A look back on the early days of Mythical, how Mike & Alex were hired, Alex’s big-screen debut and more on this week’s Crew Biscuit. 102. Suspicious Celebrity Deaths ft Lizzie & Ellie - Crew Biscuits 2 ' ''July 10, 2017 - 1:01:04 - listen watch On this week's Crew Biscuit, Lizzie & Ellie dig into the suspicious circumstances surrounding the deaths of Marilyn Monroe & Lina Morgana. Did Marilyn know too much about aliens & the crash at Roswell? Did Lady Gaga sacrifice Morgana to achieve success and secure her place in the Illuminati? Find out on this week's Crew Biscuit. '''103. Crew Biscuits Ep. 3 ft. Stevie & Kevin July 17, 2017 - 57:15 - listen watch Kevin's proposal story, a fire evacuation, meeting The Rock and more on this week’s Crew Biscuit. 104. Positive Thinking ft Micah & Colin - Crew Biscuits 4 ' ''July 24, 2017 - 59:14 - listen watch Colin & Micah put the power of positive thinking to the test to see if they can find the silver lining in common transportation headaches, like poor parallel parking jobs, elevator standers, and more on this week's Crew Biscuit. '''105. Buddy System Stories ft. Rhett, Link, & Director Steve Pink July 31, 2017 - 1:10:24 - listen watch Rhett & Link sit down with Buddy System Season 2 director Steve Pink to share on-set stories, favorite foods, and more on this week's Ear Biscuits. 106. Adventures in Six Flags & New York City ft. Rhett & Link August 7, 2017 - 1:39:24 - listen watch Rhett & Link discuss the Mythical Entertainment trip to Six Flags Magic Mountain, their 3rd appearance on Jimmy Fallon, New York cIty, and more on this week's Ear Biscuits. 107. Isolate Yourself With Yourself ft Matthew August 14, 2017 - 1:20:03 - listen watch Rhett & Link sit down with Mythical Crew member, Matthew Dwyer, to talk his solo adventures, the dangers of selfies, how hard it is to find ice in Iceland, and more on this week's episode of Ear Biscuits. 108. Is It Ever OK to Lie? ft Lizzie August 21, 2017 - 1:22:57 - listen watch Rhett and Link are joined by Mythical Crew member, Lizzie Bassett, to discuss if it's ever okay to lie, discuss what happened when Lizzie lied as a camp counselor, and check-in with the Mythical Beasts for their opinion on this week's Ear Biscuits. 109. Learn from the Past, Look to the Future ft. Rhett & Link August 28, 2017 - 1:10:17 - listen watch Rhett & Link sit down for a candid conversation about Rhett's recent Medium article, how they hope Mythical Beasts can approach conversations of politics & social good, and how their testicles are doing after their vasectomies. *Title later changed to "Thoughts on Confederate Statues" 110. Digging Deep with a Paleontologist ft. Dr. Emily Lindsey September 4, 2017 - 1:21:37 - listen watch Rhett & Link sit down with Dr. Emily Lindsey, a paleontologist working at the La Brea Tar Pits, to discuss that dig site, how Rhett would do in the field, her continuing work on Ice Age animals, and more on this week's Ear Biscuits. 111. Embracing Immaturity September 11, 2017 - 1:00:57 - listen watch Rhett & Link sit down with Ten Feet Tall's Mike & Alex to talk growing old but not up, what moments changed their perceptions of self the most, and the Ten Feet Tall creative process on this episode of Ear Biscuits. 112. Going Down the Rabbit Hole September 18, 2017 - 1:19:18 - listen watch Rhett & Link dive down the rabbit hole to see if they can untangle the knot of when and why people began shaving, their own feelings on the future of humanity, and if they'd get implanted memories on this week's Ear Biscuits. 113. Awkward Conversations with Teens ft. Mayim Bialik September 25, 2017 - 1:10:56 - listen watch Rhett & Link are joined by Mayim Bialik, actress, neuroscientist, author, and Buddy System Season 2 cast member, to talk her book Girling Up, growing up in the industry, parenting almost teens, and more on this week's Ear Biscuits.*Link's daughter, Lily, makes an appearance in this episode. 114. Our First Kiss Stories October 2, 2017 - 1:20:49 - listen watch Rhett & Link talk about their first kisses -- from what it was like for them to have their first kiss with the same girl to failed first kiss attempts, are joined by Becca & Ellie of the Mythical Crew to talk their first kisses, and cover a sample of Mythical Beast first kisses as submitted by listeners on this week's Ear Biscuits. 115. Did We Actually Write Our Book? October 9, 2017 - 1:04:39 - listen watch On the eve of their book release, Rhett & Link sit down to discuss their creative process, share some stories found between its covers, and earnestly address the question of "Did we write our book?" in this week's Ear Biscuits. 116. Our Scariest Horror Movie Experiences October 16, 2017 - 1:12:13 - listen watch Rhett & Link sit down to discuss all things horror movies -- from Rhett's annual horror movie birthday tradition to Link's recollections about the first time he saw The Texas Chainsaw Massacre on this week's Ear Biscuits. 117. Should We Fear Artificial Intelligence? ft Veritasium October 23, 2017 - 1:25:40 - listen watch Rhett & Link are joined by Derek Muller aka Veritasium for a conversation about artificial intelligence, the future of government, and if Derek thinks we should fear our coming robot overlords on this week's Ear Biscuits. 118. What Did Your Dog Name You? October 30, 2017 - 1:06:28 - listen watch Rhett & Link are going back down the rabbit hole to discuss what dogs call their owners, pet ownership, and why Link is so okay with dog poop in the house on this week's Ear Biscuits. 119. The Art of Picking A Fight November 6, 2017 - 1:12:52 - listen watch Rhett & Link dig into their own stories about the time they've picked a fight with someone, and go into the Mythical Mail Bag to see what sorts of scraps listeners have found or almost found themselves in as well on this week's Ear Biscuits. 120. Our Stories From The Road November 13, 2017 - 1:12:18 - listen watch Rhett & Link talk road stories from their ongoing Tour of Mythicality including the upside of traveling, some of their favorite sites so far, and Rhett's ongoing palm tree-related altercations with his neighbor on this week's Ear Biscuits. 121. Our Throwback Thanks November 20, 2017 - 1:00:49 - listen watch Rhett & Link dig into the archives to give thanks to people in their lives who helped them along the way but whom they didn't feel they properly acknowledged until now on this week's Ear Biscuits. 122. Our Honest Response to Your Feedback November 27, 2017 - 1:28:12 - listen watch We're getting candid about the recent changes to GMM, our creative process in redeveloping the show, draw inspiration from Eminem lyrics, and more on this week's Ear Biscuits. 123. "Childhood" Throwback Episode December 4, 2017 - 1:22:42 - listen Rhett & Link are going back into the archives to share a classic episode of Ear Biscuits from 2014 in this special "throwback" edition of the show. 124. Our Family Vacation Mishaps December 11, 2017 - 1:04:33 - listen watch Rhett & Link sit down to talk their recent family vacations to Hawaii & Mexico, why they chose not to vacation together this year, and some of the misadventures they found themselves in while traveling with their families on this week's Ear Biscuits. 125. What Makes Something Funny? December 17, 2017 - 1:05:55 - listen watch Rhett & Link go down the rabbit hole about humor, from what makes things laugh out loud funny, their experience with doing a live comedic show many times over, and workshop one of Link's tour jokes on this week's Ear Biscuits. 126. Christmas in North Carolina January 15, 2018 - 1:05:02 - listen watch Rhett & Link share what happened during their Christmas vacations in North Carolina, from Rhett's relative solitude, Link's encounter with an amazing pickup truck, and what it was like sharing bathrooms with their teenage children on this week's Ear Biscuits. 127. Living In Ed Sheeran's Dream January 21, 2018 - 1:03:33 - listen watch Rhett & Link go back down the rabbit hole to discuss what would happen to someone from the Middle Ages who suddenly found themselves in 2018, if we're living in a simulation, and what they'd do if they knew nothing was real in this week's Ear Biscuits. 128. Our Lost Possessions January 28, 2018 - 1:21:46 - listen watch Rhett & Link go down the rabbit hole to discuss lost socks, how they'd feel is everything they'd ever lost returned to them on their death beds, the difference between keepsakes & relationships, and more on this week's Ear Biscuit. 129. Settling Your Disagreements February 5, 2018 - 1:06:52 - listen watch Rhett & Link turn to the Mythical Beasts to find out what their greatest disagreements are - from the correct singular of Tums to how many holes a straw has- and try to settle them once & for all on this week's Ear Biscuits. 130. Fixing Your Love Life February 11, 2018 - 1:08:08 - listen watch Rhett & Link sit down to discuss all things love related and share their advice on how Mythical Beasts can fix their love lives, covering everything from facial hair to dirty peanut butter spoons to getting down when you have roommates on this week's Ear Biscuits. 131. Love & Immortality February 19, 2018 - 1:07:19 - listen watch Rhett & Link go down the rabbit hole to discuss the possibilities of immortality, what it would mean for romance & marriage, Rhett proposes a new form of partnership involving 'love stones,' and more on this week's Ear Biscuits. 132. Ask Us Anything February 26, 2018 - 1:10:33 - listen watch Rhett & Link sit down for an AMA -- you asked and they're answering questions about everything from body-swapping to their kid's opinions on their success on this week's installment of Ear Biscuits. 133. Solving Your Strange Job Problems March 5, 2018 - 1:08:34 - listen watch Rhett & Link sit down to discuss the Mythical Beasts' work issues ranging from bosses who can't remember their names to coworkers with chronically whistling noses and more on this episode of Ear Biscuits. 134. Our College Life Advice March 12, 2018 - 1:09:15 - listen watch Rhett & Link sit down to share their own college experiences and share helpful tips and tools to survive dorm life. 135. Our Deserted Island Survival Kit March 19, 2018 - 1:03:05 - listen watch Rhett and Link share tips, tricks, and tools for making it out alive on a deserted island. 136. Our Worst GMM Experience March 26, 2018 - 1:09:43 - listen watch From guilty pleasure songs to strange fan encounters, Rhett and Link answer all your inquiries. 137. Link’s RV Trip Fail April 2, 2018 - 1:17:12 - listen watch Link lets us in on his recent family vacation and the hilarious adventures that ensued. 138. The Birds And The Bees - Parenting 101 April 9, 2018 - 1:18:38 - listen watch It's okay to lie to your children. Because it's fun. From weird fibs they tell their kids to "the talk," R&L give parenting advice on this week's Ear Biscuits. 139. Our Bucket Lists April 16, 2018 - 1:05:13 - listen watch Sailing to an island, surfing behind an oil tanker, and more! R&L share some of the things they want to do before they die. 140. Witnessing Childbirth (AMA) April 23, 2018 - 50:21 - listen watch Rhett & Link share details about childhood rooms, their wives' childbirth experiences, and more on this AMA episode. 141. Oreos Vs. Double Stuf (Taking Calls) April 30, 2018 - 1:05:52 - listen watch Oreos are like sculpting the statue of David. You can chisel away but you can’t add. Listen to more sagely advice from Rhett & Link as they do their first-ever call-in episode and help settle some beef between some Ear Biscuiteers over the phone. 142. Our Solo Excursions May 4, 2018 - 1:35:47 - listen watch Rhett gets mistaken for a yoga instructor in a class full of women and Link stays in a trailer next to a psychic. Find out more about their weekend of solitude on this week’s Ear Biscuits. 143. Why You Procrastinate (Rabbit Hole) May 13, 2018 - 1:18:49 - listen watch The one word Rhett uses frequently on GMM and the type of person Link aspires to be are just a few of the many topics R&L discuss on this week’s rabbit hole episode. 144. Rhett's Proposal Story (AMA) May 21, 2018 - 1:09:21 - listen watch Today we're answering your questions about everything from Rhett's proposal story, what Link likes to splurge on as part of his self-care routine, what they want to know about aliens, and more on this week's Ear Biscuits. __FORCETOC__ Category:Ear Biscuits Category:Series